


Противник

by Mariza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Изуна устроил ловушку для Тобирамы.
Kudos: 7





	Противник

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: джен, преслэш  
> Предупреждения: AU, насилие, одно матерное слово  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Пытки»

Веки медленно приподнимаются, настороженный взгляд обводит помещение, не упуская — Изуна уверен в этом — ни единой детали: ни черных линий сдерживающих печатей, ни аккуратно разложенных перед ним сенбонов, ни брошенной в углу накидки с гербом Учиха.  
— При-и-ивет, — весело тянет Изуна, подходя к пленнику. Красные глаза мгновенно вспыхивают яростью. — Вижу, ты безумно рад мне, Сенджу.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать — он бы умирал очень-очень долго.  
И мучительно.  
— Освободиться не выйдет, можешь даже не пытаться.  
На самом деле, печатей хватит максимум на полчаса — но Тобирама-то об этом не знает.  
И попыток вырваться не прекращает.  
Несколько мгновений Изуна любуется тем, как бугрятся под кожей мускулы, а затем подходит ближе.  
— Всегда мечтал увидеть тебя таким: на коленях и беспомощным. Кстати, обездвижен ты не полностью: говорить сможешь. Вот только думаю, что на высокоинтеллектуальную беседу мне рассчитывать не стоит… — Изуна присаживается, выбирает сенбон. — Разве что на ругательства.  
Металл легко пронзает плоть, и на пол падает первая капля крови.  
Плечо.  
Бедро.  
Вдоль ребер.  
— Куда бы следующий?.. — Изуна проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Тобирамы, касается живота. — О, знаю…  
Сенбон вонзается немного ниже и левее пупка, скользит под кожей и выходит с другой стороны.  
Ни вскрика, ни даже стона — Сенджу лишь крепче сжимает зубы.  
— Ты мне все больше нравишься, — сообщает Изуна и гладит его по щеке. — А теперь, хм-м-м…  
Он наслаждается ненавистью, полыхающей в глазах Тобирамы. Но, кажется, к ненависти примешивается еще и недоумение?..  
— Если ты сейчас думаешь «Когда же он начнет расспрашивать о наших тайных планах по уничтожению Учиха?», то ответ… — Изуна медлит, а потом широко улыбается: — никогда.  
Сенджу, опешив, таращится на него и даже приоткрывает рот, вознамерившись прервать свое молчание — и Изуна вонзает пятый сенбон ему в грудь.  
Вздрогнув, Сенджу прикусывает губу, давя вскрик.  
— Меня и впрямь не волнуют ваши секреты, — продолжает Изуна. — Пусть этим разведка занимается. Я хотел узнать, смогу ли поймать тебя. И немножко попытать, не без этого, конечно…  
Сенджу, кажется, думает, что он сошел с ума. Затем косится на торчащие из тела сенбоны — и едва заметно хмурится. Изуна снова расплывается в улыбке. Понял наконец-то!  
Даже последний удар не причинил особого вреда, не задев ни сердца, ни легких, что уж говорить о первых. Калечить своего постоянного противника — не говоря уж о чем-то большем — в планы Изуны не входило.  
— Я тебя обязательно убью, — шепчет он, наклоняясь к Тобираме. — Но как-нибудь в другой раз. Во время боя, когда мы будем на равных…  
Шестой сенбон протыкает ладонь насквозь, пригвождая ее к бедру. Сенджу дергается и прокусывает себе губу.  
Изуна завороженно наблюдает, как тонкий красный ручеек струится по подбородку, — и не выдерживает. Быстро наклонившись, слизывает кровь…  
… чтобы через секунду с проклятьем отпрянуть, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Блядский Сенджу укусил его!  
— Т-ты!.. — бешено шипит Изуна. Тобирама хохочет в ответ, и ярость невольно мешается с восхищением.  
Он рассчитывал на полчаса, но недооценил противника. Сенджу слишком силен, и раз техника слабеет, стоит уносить ноги.  
— Еще встретимся, — мрачно обещает Изуна, забирая оставшиеся сенбоны.  
«Интересно, — думает он, покидая убежище, — братец когда-нибудь залипал так же на Хашираму?..»  
Стоит понаблюдать за ним.


End file.
